


Precisas uma mão?

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Broken Bones, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Desapareceste e não voltaste. Por isso perguntava-me se tudo estivesse bem, sabes... se precisasses uma mão.”
Relationships: Hiyama Kiyooki/Wakana Tomochika





	Precisas uma mão?

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Precisas uma mão?**

Wakana rangia os dentes.

Estava a tentar com todo o seu ser, mas por mais que tentava, continuava a doer como o inferno.

Começava a amaldiçoar o momento quando o seu corpo tinha decidido de seguir o seu próprio caminho e excitar-se, sem considerar o feito que com um dedo roto, e que aliás doía tanto, cuidar da questão podia resultar mais difícil que o previsto.

Estava trancado nas casas de banho da escola desde uma eternidade já, e tinha de esforçar-se para não fazer mais barulho que necessário, a fim de evitar de chamar atenção.

Mas começava a ser frustrante.

Olhava a sua ereção e a sua mão alternativamente, a tentar perceber como fazê-las dar bem, e foi nessa altura que ouviu bater à porta.

“Ocupado!” gritou, a ouvir um riso familiar. “Hiyama?” perguntou, a esbugalhar os olhos e a praguejar pela situação onde encontrava-se.

“Desapareceste e não voltaste. Por isso perguntava-me se tudo estivesse bem, sabes... se precisasses uma mão.”

Wakana captou o implícito na sua voz, e fez uma pausa para refletir sobre as suas opções.

A sua precaução aparentemente tinha estado traído, e sabia que Hiyama podia facilmente imagina-lo naquele momento, entendia-o pelo suo riso.

Podia perseverar e ainda tentar em vão resolver a situação a sós, ou podia abrir a porta e aceitar a sua ajuda.

Teria sido mais relaxante.

A deixar que o seu instinto assumisse o controlo, abriu a porta e tirou Hiyama no cubículo com ele, a ter muito o cuidado de não olha-lo.

“Achava de pode-lo fazer a sós, mas aparentemente estava enganado.” murmurou, envergonhado.

“Ah, Tomo-chan.” disse o outro, sem preocupar-se de mascarar o escárnio no seu tom. “Mesmo, deverias aprender a pedir ajuda quando precisas.”

Não disse nada mais, e substituiu os dedos doentes do seu amigo ao redor da sua ereção, a empurra-lo com as costas contra a parede e a baixar-se, começando imediatamente a mover a mão, rápido. Eficiente, algo para que Wakana ficou grato.

Desfrutou o toque nele, deixou que a presencia do outro excitasse-o, deixou que o alívio daquele movimento constante envolvesse-o, e o desejo tido até esse momento era tanto que não durou muito mais.

Atingiu ao orgasmo com um grito, a mandar para o inferno todas precauções e a sussurrar baixo o nome de Hiyama enquanto gozava na sua mão.

Ordenou-se como podia perante o olhar divertido do seu amigo.

Foi só nessa altura que olhou-o na cara, a ousar sorrir.

“Devo-te uma.” disse-lhe, a tentar de superar a vergonha, mas ele só encolheu-se de ombros.

“Feliz que ajudei-te.” comentou, a sair com ele do cubículo. “Podes bater, com essa mão, mas não é tudo tão simples, não?”

Wakana estava prestes a argumentar, a zangar-se, mas decidiu que estava mais sábio deixa-lo passar.

Nessa altura, tinha perdido em toda a linha.


End file.
